Frienemies: Ino vs Hinata
by Sakura and Hinata 4ever
Summary: Sakura can't stand Ino and Hinata fighting over her. Sakura tries to get them along because that's both her bestfriends. She had a hard doing that. It's really hard for her to choose one of her bestfriends. But will they get along?


**All characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It was afternoon almost nightttime, in the car Sakura were driving her friends Ino and Hinata home before she drove herself home from school. The problem is Ino and Hinata begin to argue about a complicated thing and they were so loud and obnoxious that they couldn't stop fighting. Sakura was begining to stress out and she started tohave a panic attack.

"Okay I'm just tired of all the up and down drama that people start to with me and I have nothing against them." Hinata said and Hinata was next to Sakura. "I don't want to here some bull-shit rumors about me and Naruto."

"Well I don't wanna talk about anymore Hinata gosh..." Ino said and Ino sat behind Sakura. "Look it's really annoying if you talk about it one more time like shut up about it ok.." Ino got really annoyed and irritated.

"Well you're being stupid Ino." Hinata responded. "You don't realise that you don't even care about me right? why do you get so irritated because of me talking about drama in school? huh!"

"Just shut up Hinata gosh like seriously shut up!" Ino shouted at her when she has enough. "You're a stupid bitch Hinata like shut the hell up ok!"

"Fine you wanna fight with me Ino let's do it outside!" Hinata shouted back when she was hurt by Ino saying "shut up" to her face like that. "Sakura pull over because me and Ino are about to fight."

"Ok fine I'll pull over.." Sakura said and pulled over at the parking of the gas station. Sakura didn't want them fighting and she just wants them to like get along. _'Oh god when will they ever get along... they always argue everytime I visit them in places like school, in the car or at the mall'_ Sakura thought.

"Hinata you're going down because you're a weak bitch!" Ino said.

Hinata went outside opened the car door on the second seat where Ino sat. "Okay Ino here do you wanna fight with me here let's do it because you're a dumb bitch who doesn't give a crap about my life!" Hinata said and start to push Ino. "You backstabbing slut!"

"You dare to fucking push me huh Hinata?" Ino shouted at her face again and started to grab Ino at the hair. "You stupid little bitch!"

As they continue to fight Sakura started to get mad, stressed out and worried. She has enough of them fighting. "Guys enough is enough!" Sakura yelled at them but they continue to fight and fight. "I'm getting out of the car to stop them." Sakura said to herself as she got off the car and ended the fight. She ended the fight by cutting them off with her hand as she grabbed their arms. Then she let got of them. "What is wrong with you guys? I mean seriously can't you guys get along or something? and if you guys really hate each other then don't start fight and talk to eachother." Sakura explained them and they shook their heads yes.

They all went back inside the car. It was peace in quiet now Ino and Hinata were quiet. Sakura drove calmly to Hinata's house for Hinata to got home. Ino just rolled her eyes at her but Hinata didn't see.

"By Sakura I'll see you tommorow and I'm sorry I caused all the fighting and stuff." Hinata apologies to Sakura when Sakura got angry at both of them.

"It's alright Hinata I forgive you and bye I'll see you tommorow." Sakura forgive her.

Hinata walked home feeling depress right now. Ino started to gave Hinata a dirty look behind her back. She really hates Hinata because Ino was jelouse of her when she's friend's with Sakura. Ino was friends with Sakura first when they were in Kindergarden. Hinata at the other hand where friend's with Sakura when they were in camp together as little kids. Ino and Hinata always fight over who's a better friend to Sakura but Sakura likes both of them equally.

"Sakura can I sit next to you now." Ino asked Sakura.

"Sure." Sakura said as Ino opened the front door and sat next to her. "Why were you guys fighting over a little thing by the way?" Sakura asked because she was concern.

"I don't know she's the one who started talking about it which I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Ino answered. "Sakura I'm really sorry that I started the fight because I don't want you to get stressed I mean I'm your best friend and I just wanna be the better friend to you that's all." Ino apologies to Sakura.

"It's okay Ino but I like both of you okay." Sakura forgive her. "I mean both of you are my bestfriends and I dont' want you guys fighting and I want you guys to get along."

"Alright Sakura.." Ino said. She appreciates what she said but she still hates Hinata.

Sakura started driving. She and Ino continues to talk about other things.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

All my life I've been trying to make them get along but they insist fighting or fighting over me. I really want them to get along because they are both my best friends, they both gave me good presents and they both have my back. Hinata and Ino were never friends because all they do is just ignored eachother, give dirty looks, argues about in school about stuff which I really don't know of and also each of them has there own personalities and stuff like that.

* * *

Sakura drove at Ino's house for Ino to go home.

"Bye Sakura text me okay." Ino said as she got out of the car and waved her.

"Bye Ino." Sakura said and waved back to her.

Sakura started to drive. While she was driving she keeps thinking about how Hinata and Ino will get along. She's worried that they will never get along and it will be hard for Sakura to choose a bestfriend. She got home already. She went to the kitchen and make tea for herself to calm her down. She felt herself as if two of her bestfriends keeps fightning over everyday, she might lose self control and have a panic attack. After making tea for herself, she got her tea went to the couch to watch tv. It makes her feel good when she finds a funny show to watch.

This evening Sakura was at the coming chatting Hinata at IM. They both were having fun when Hinata talks about Naruto Uzamaki her boyfriend how he makes it up to her. Sakura started to support her and then she talks about her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha to her. They continue to talk about each other's boyfriends until Sakura's cellphone rang. She answered it and it was Ino..

"Hey Ino what's up?" Sakura said while she kept chatting with Hinata on the computer.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to hang out at the mall tomorrow after school?" Ino asked while she's painting her toenails on her bed. Sakura started to think about it because Hinata might ask the same question.

"I'll see if we could go." Sakura answered and she felt unsure about it.

"Just the two of us so we could have more fun together." Ino said.

"Ok and I got to go now Ino bye." Sakura hung up on her.

Sakura took a look at Hinata message saying that they should hang out at mall tomorrow after school just the two of them on the computer. Sakura had to make up her mine about it. It would be hard for her to choose her friends to hangout but she doesn't want hang out with Hinata and Ino at the same time because all they do is fight. She finished chatting with Hinata on computer and went to sleep.

* * *

This morning in school, Sakura was next to her locker talking to Hinata about their boyfriends before 1st period starts. Sakura opened her locker to get her books that she needed in class while she keeps talking to Hinata.

"Naruto is like the funniest guy ever and he's like the only boy who understands me more." Hinata said Sakura. "Even though we have fights and cause each others drama sometimes we still love each other no matter what."

"Sasuke he's so cool and most of the girls like him a lot but too bad there jealous that I'm his girlfriend." Sakura said to Hinata. "Sasuke also gave me a little pink stuff bunny holding a silky red heart that says 'I love you' last weekend." Sakura took out the bunny from her locker and showed it to her. "Isn't it cute?"

"Wow it's so cute!" Hinata said as she looked how adorable it is. "I hope Naruto will give me something adorably cute."

"I know right and don't worry Naruto will probably give you something better."

Their conversation keeps continuing until Ino walked by and cut them off to meet Sakura and Hinata was pissed at her.

"Good morning Sakura." Ino greeted her while Hinata started to turn red because she was pissed.

"Good morning Ino and wow I love your purple toenails with nice designs it's so cute." Sakura said and complimented her nail polish feet.

"Thanks Sakura I did it myself and I really want to be in a beauty school when I finish college." Ino said.

"You know Ino I was in the middle of talking to Sakura but thanks a lot you cut us off." Hinata said when she give her a death glare and Sakura gave herself a worried look.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to ok." Ino talked back to hinata when she death glared back to her.

"Ok guys please don't fight again." Sakura said when she had a nervous look on her face and put her both hands up in front of Ino and Hinata.

"Next time don't do it again Ino because I could tell you did it on purpose so you could have Sakura to yourself!" Hinata yelled at Ino.

"Well do you think I did it on purpose? No so shut the hell up!" Ino yelled back at Hinata.

"Please don't fight you guys." Sakura said leaning behind her locker with a facedown touching her forehead. She was irritated right now.

"You shut up Ino ok!" Hinata said while Ino tried to push her but Hinata grabbed both her hands. "Do you want to fight with me? Huh!" Hinata then pushed Ino and Ino pushed her back.

The fight continues and everyone gathered around them. Sakura was near them and she almost was about to cry. Sasuke stand beside her hugging her at her side. Naruto pushed the croud at the front and saw Hinata fighting with Ino. Hinata and Ino pulled eachother's hair strongly but not to strong. Sakura begin to cry because she wants this situation to stop while Sasuke hugs her tight.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I'm crying right now and I really want them to stop fighting. It's ridiculous of them to start a fight like this. I'm really scared right now but at least Sasuke was at my side hugging me tight so I will be less scared. I want this situation to end and I want them to get along. Why can't they stop fighting? Why do they hate eachother? Why do they alway fight over me? I really don't know what to do right now. I couln't stop them from fighting because they are too physical. I feel like I want to run away from school right because this is way too much drama. I love both of them eaqually and I don't compare friends like who's better than that.

* * *

Naruto grabbed Hinata's body so she could stop fighting while TenTen and Temari grabbed Ino's hands to stop fighting.

"Hinata stop it now I mean it's not worse of fighting." Naruto said to Hinata.

"Ino please don't do this I know how much you hate this person but please." TenTen said to Ino.

"Just don't don't fight like this again because you might get suspended because of that." Temari said to Ino.

Then Naruto let go of Hinata while Tenten and Tamari let got of Ino's hand. The croud because quiet but not too quiet and the school principal name Tsunade walked pass he croud to see Hinata and Ino.

"Both of you in my office right now!" Tsunade yelled at Ino and Hinata.

"Ok." Hinata and Ino said it together and followed Tsunade to her office.

The bell rang, everyone walked to their first peiod class. Sakura and Sasuke was walking together to their first period class, they have the same class together. Sakura and Sasuke both talk to each other about Ino and Hinata's fight.

"I'm worried right now Sasuke I mean they never get along..." Sakura said while she still have tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Sakura don't worry hopefully they'll get along soon." Sasuke said while he hold her hand and whipes her tears.

"I hope so too Sasuke.." Sakura said and she smiled.

Then they both went to their classrooms together.

* * *

**Three or five more chapters to go. Will Ino and Hinata get along after this fight? or will they never speak to each other ever again? find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
